In love with her best freinds brother
by Romanaa
Summary: Okay so Theresa is my favourite character and I love Ravi so here is a Romantic FanFic using those two. One-Shot. A bit Rubbish but who cares. From Theresa's POV. Just a one-shot
1. Author's Note

A/N: In this story Ravi never had that brain aneurysm and I am going to change it slightly so Ravi is the second youngest instead of Leila. I am only making those changes because if I make those changes I think it will be easier to write the story and it will fit better. And I am sorry if I end up neglecting the other characters but I want this story to be mainly focused on Theresa but if I negect the others completely and end up having two whole chapters of just two characters then I am sorry. I know that I obviously can't put all the characters in as there is far to many but I'll do as best as I can. Please be nice as this is my first Hollyoaks FanFic


	2. Crush, Love and Kisses

Me, Anita, Newt and Lauren were sitting in English and we were all bored stiff. Our teacher Miss Smith seemed to be rambling on about rubbish that none of the class seemed to understand. "God this is dead boring" I whispered to Anita. Anita just looked at me and nodded "I know, what is she even on about anyway?" I just shrugged "God knows" Lauren then looked at us both "I think she is going on about some random Shakespeare play but I am not quite sure to be honest" She smiled slightly. Newt laughed without turning around "She's talking about 'Much Ado About Nothing' but I haven't a clue what she means" he whispered. Miss Smith then suddenly spoke louder "Theresa can you describe Beatrice's personality in as much detail as possible for me please?" I looked up at the Miss Smith "Erm.....well she is a bit loud and she will like speak her mind and stuff and she doesn't care what people think of her. She always argues with Benedick and that is all I can say about her because she is dead hard to describe" Miss Smith didn't seem to be very pleased with my answer. She then dismissed the class and let us out as the bell had just gone.

"Anita are you sure it's okay if I come down to yours to do the so we can do the Maths homework together" I asked Anita as we walked across the yard. Anita smiled at me and nodded "Yeah sure, and if we need any help we can get Ravi to help us" I just smiled and carried on walking with Anita toward her house. Newt and Lauren had wondered off somewhere, I don't know where to though. "So if we get stuck on the homework we'll ask Ravi right?" Anita asked. I just nodded "Yeah" I can feel myself blushing and I know exactly why, it's because Anita is talking about Ravi. I think I love him. He is my best friend's brother but I think I love him. Oh my God, I'm in love with Ravi Roy. There is no way in Hell I can tell Anita this because she'll flip. We are right outside her house now, I guess I was too busy thinking about Ravi to realise where we were until now.

Anita unlocked the door and gestured for me to go inside, so I walked in and then Anita followed me and she shut the door behind her. "Neets is that you?" came a voice that I would recognise anywhere. It was Ravi's voice. Anita smiled "Yeah its me, and Theresa is here too, we need your help with our Maths homework" she shouted to him as we walked to her dining area and sat at the table ready to do our homework. Just then Ravi walked in "I bet you can do it yourselves" he said with a smile. I let out a small giggle and felt myself blush. I shook my head "We need someone dead clever like you to help us" I smiled at Ravi. Ravi just grinned at me "Who says I'm clever?" I looked down at the floor because I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder. "Ravi are you going to help us or not" I heard Anita say. "Can't you get Leila to help you?" Ravi asked. I then looked up and smiled. "Leila will get angry if we get confused though" Anita complained. Ravi walked into the kitchen "I'll help you in a few minutes then" he said with a laugh. "I'm going upstairs for a while. You coming Theresa?" Anita said to me. "I'm just going to get a drink first" I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I heard Anita going upstairs, the way she always does, she always runs up as if she has to get upstairs as quick as possible.

Ravi looked at me as I walked into the kitchen. "You not going upstairs with Anita then?" he asked me with a smile. I smiled back at him "no" I then looked down for a second and then back up at him. I leant on the kitchen counter and bit my lip slightly before I spoke to him. "What do you do if you are in love with someone that you know you shouldn't be in love with?" Ravi smiled at me "You just have to tell them and hope that they like you back" "But what if they don't like you back?" I asked him Once again Ravi smiled at me "Why are you asking me this Theresa? Why not go and ask one of your cousins or something?" I just blushed and looked down "I don't know, I'm sorry". He lifted my head up, smiled at me and then said "Just tell the person" but the look in his eyes told me that he had an idea of who it was. I think he knows that it is him. "I think they already know that I like them." I said feeling myself blush even more. I was just about to say something else but he then pulled me toward him and pressed his lips against mine. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I honestly couldn't believe that I was actually kissing him, which was for two reasons. One being that I'm in love with him and the other being that he is my best friend's brother.

I then heard Anita come down the stairs. "Theresa are you okay? You've been down 'ere for ages" I heard her saying but me and Ravi didn't pull away from the kiss. I hoped that she didn't come into the kitchen because I wanted to tell her about me and Ravi instead of her having to find out by catching the two of us playing a game of tonsil tennis. "Theresa?" I heard Anita say again, I heard her coming towards the kitchen. I then pulled away from the kiss, even though I didn't want to. Ravi just looked at me "What's wrong?" "Anita is right outside the kitchen" I said to him biting my lip slightly. "Who cares?" Ravi said to me but before I could speak he had pulled me into another kiss. I then heard Anita walking into the kitchen, even though I couldn't see her face I knew that she would be staring at us with her mouth open, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Theresa what you doin'?" I heard her say to me but I didn't pull away from the kiss, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was just so perfect. I never wanted to stop kissing him. Ravi then pulled away and looked at Anita who had just turned around and ran out of the kitchen. Ravi ran after her "Neets, wait" he shouted after her before catching up with her.

I heard them talking but I couldn't actually hear what they were saying. I then walked out of the kitchen and then over to Ravi and Anita. "Did you ever want to be my friend Theresa or was it all just so you could get to know Ravi?" Anita asked me with tears in her eyes. I looked at her "Neets I wanted to be friends with you before I knew Ravi and you know that" Anita looked at me "Do you still want to be my friend?" I just smiled "Of course I do you nutter"

A few hours later. We've done our maths homework now, because of Ravi. We are now sitting up in Anita's room. "Why were you kissing Ravi?" Anita asked me I felt myself blushing but I managed to say "Because I like him and I think he likes me" Anita then pulled a face "That is disgusting. I mean your older brother and your best friend kind of like together" I just laughed "It's not that disgusting if you get used to it" Anita smiled "Yeah I guess so" I the realised the time "I better go, Auntie Myra will be wondering where I am" I smiled as I walked out of Anita's room "Bye" "See you at school tomorrow" Anita called back to me.

I walked down her stairs and toward the door but before I could walk out Ravi grabbed my hand. "Ravi I need to go home" I smiled as I turned around "Not yet you aren't" he said as he pulled me into a kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled "bye" Ravi smiled at me "Bye Theresa" I then walked out of the door but before I walked off I turned around and said three words to Ravi "I love you" Ravi then smiled and said four words back to me "I love you too"

I then grinned and quickly walked off in the direction of home. Oh My God though Ravi Roy loves me.

I walk in the house and as soon as I do Auntie Myra walks over to me and closes the door behind me "Where have you been Madam? I've been worried sick" I just smiled innocently at her "I was at Anita's house doing maths homework and then we talked for a little while so forgot to tell you" She then looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Who've you been kissing? And don't go telling me porky-pies madam because your lip-gloss is smudged a little bit" I smiled "Does that matter?" I asked "Er yes it does because I want to know who my niece is going out with thank you very much" I smiled and said two words "Ravi Roy" and then ran upstairs in a total daydream mode.


End file.
